La Vaquera Del Granal
by John moto wheleer
Summary: Solo un poder puede cambiar al mundo, el Poder Vacuno
1. Chapter 1

_**LA VAQUERA DEL GRANAL**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**LIBERANDO EL PODER (PARTE 1)**_

_**Desde que el hombre ha vivido en la tierra, siempre ha intentado averiguar los secretos de ella, secretos que a veces deberían permanecer enterrados, cosas que a veces no comprendemos pero que son parte de nuestro pasado y el traerlos al presente pueden significar un nuevo futuro para todos nosotros…**_

_En una pequeña ciudad reconocida por su gran clima frio, aunque en épocas del año era caluroso, con grandes árboles y naturaleza llena de vida, era el hogar de una chica a la que todo el mundo conocía por "Meranci" aunque muchos preferían solo llamarle Meri. Una chica la cual guardaba muchos secretos que ni siquiera ella sabía de sí misma aunque pronto los iría descubriendo…_

_Meranci…- _se oía una voz con tono bajo; mientras ella la oía.

¿Quién es? ¿Qué quieres?- preguntaba Meri con un poco de desesperación.

_Enfrente de ella había una puerta roja con grilletes poco usuales, no parecía haber nadie alrededor, solamente estaba ella en un espacio totalmente aislado y en su mayoría oscuro._

Tú eres la elegida…

¿Elegida para qué?

Aquel que abra esta puerta obtendrá un nuevo poder, un secreto que ha estado guardado por años y ahora es el momento de elegir Meranci haz tu elección.-

_Ella se hizo para atrás y de pronto el suelo comenzó a romperse y Meri se cayó._

¡Ahhh!...

_De pronto Meri se despertó en la habitación de su casa muy agitada, y confusa por ese sueño, para ella había sido más que un sueño._

No puedo creerlo, es la Tercera vez que tengo el mismo sueño, esto cada vez se pone más extraño, siempre es la misma voz.- se Preguntaba Meri.

¡Meri! Ven a desayunar.- Le grito su madre

Voy Mama.- Dijo ella mientras se comenzaba a cambiar.

…

_Cuando Meri bajó las escaleras vio a su familia reunida en la mesa, mientras ella tomaba asiento. Todos comenzaron a comer. Meri solo veía su plato aunque después su padre comenzó a hablarle…_

Meri sabes últimamente te he visto muy estresada, con eso de las tareas y la prepa no has tenido tiempo para darte un pequeño respiro.- dijo su Padre

Si, en eso tienes razón, ¿entonces…?

…Entonces este fin de semana, estar muy ocupado, pero tu mama estará libre, así que ella planteo que fueran a uno de los ranchos de la tía a las afueras de la ciudad ¿Qué te parece?

¡Pero, Papá! Ese lugar es muy aburrido, digo para ir de visita está bien pero ¿para quedarme todo el fin de semana?

A mí me parece un buen lugar, para estar, además en ese lugar hay ¡VACAS!, ¿acaso no es tu animal favorito?

Si papa, así es, no solo son mi animal favorito, son una de las cosas más importantes, para mí, aunque fuera de ellas ese lugar no tiene mucho.

Mira Meri, iras te guste o no ¿entendido?

Está bien.- contesto Meri aunque con una cara de desagrado.

_Terminando el desayuno Meri sabía que ya era un poco tarde para ir a la escuela así que subió a la camioneta de su padre y él la llevo a la escuela._

…

_Al llegar a la escuela se dio cuenta de que su clase aun no comenzaba así que fue a sentarse en su butaca junto a sus amigas. Estas eran sus mejores amigas de toda la escuela, eran 2 chicas muy carismáticas llamadas Dulce y Dania…_

Hasta que por fin llegaste Meri ¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto Dulce

Se me hizo un poco tarde, pero lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí.- Respondió Meri

Pues llegaste justo a tiempo, recuerda que nosotras somos el primer equipo en exponer.- dijo Dania.

Es cierto, se me olvidaba, es que venía pensando en algunas cosas.- dijo Meri.

¿Y qué clase de cosas?- pregunto Dulce

Pues…

_De pronto Meri fue interrumpida por que la profesora comenzó a hablar._

Muy bien chicos ya es la hora de comenzar la clase, así que guarden silencio por favor.- dijo la Profesora.

Bueno chicas les contare después.

Está bien Meri, ahora es momento de pasar a exponer y lo peor es que no me aprendí nada.- Comento Dania

No pues yo menos.- dijo Meri

_Antes de cerrar la puerta llego de último momento un joven al que aparentemente se le había hecho tarde así que pidió permiso para entrar._

Profesora Buenas Días ¿me permite pasar?

Adelante, pásale Ricardo…

Gracias

_Él era un Joven carismático y un gran amigo de Meri, tenía muy buenas calificaciones en la escuela, y tenía una gran personalidad, su nombre era Ricardo aunque muchos de sus amigos lo conocían como Richi._

…...

_Después de acabadas las clases Meri comenzó a hablar con sus amigas sobre lo que le había dicho su padre, aunque bueno ella no tenía muchos ánimos de ir._

Entonces ¿vendrás a mi casa este sábado? Pregunto Dania

Lo siento pero no puedo ir.- contesto Meri

Pero ¿Por qué Meri? – Le pregunto Dulce

Porque tengo que salir

Y ¿A dónde iras? – Pregunto Dania

Fuera de la ciudad, por todo el fin de semana.- Le dijo Meri. Si tengo que ir al rancho de mi tía.

Pero míralo por el lado bueno ahí hay vacas y ellas te cuidaran.- le dijo dulce

Eso mismo me dijo mi papá.

Pues mira no tienes mucho que perder, tal vez tu papá tiene razón y debas relajarte olvídate de este lugar por lo menos 3 días.- le dijo Dulce

Bueno tal vez tengas razón.- dijo Meri

¿Razón de que? –llego preguntando Ricardo

Hola Richi.- Le contesto Meri a Ricardo

Hola Meri.- Le contesto

Solamente le decía a Dulce y Dania que esta tarde tengo que ir fuera de la ciudad a una pequeña hacienda con mi Papá y pues me aburre un poco.

¡Ah! Ya entendí, y ¿te iras por todo el fin de semana?- pregunto Ricardo

Si así es Richi

Oh bueno ya entiendo, pues entonces diviértete.- dijo Ricardo riendo un poco.

Si claro chistosito. Oye de casualidad tendrás la tarea de Matemáticas es que yo no y quería saber si la tenías.- Dijo Meri

Claro Meri, si quieres puedo enviártela más al rato.- Le contesto Ricardo

Gracias Richi, bueno me despido tengo que irme.- Dijo Meri alejándose

…

_Pasando las clases en la tarde de aquel viernes, Meri iba de camino en el auto de su padre mientras pensaba en tantas cosas y responsabilidades que tenía pero igualmente en lo aburrida que estaría en las afueras de la ciudad durante todo un fin de semana, el coche iba rápido pero mientras más se alejaba más se sentía extraña como si algo fuera a suceder aunque, no sabía con exactitud que era._

¿Qué tienes hija?- pregunto su Padre

Nada solamente tengo un poco de sueño.- respondió Meri con un poco de indiferencia a la pregunta.

Está bien cuando lleguemos podrás dormir un poco.

_Al llegar a la a la pequeña hacienda, Meri sintió algo que le di un poco de nervios como si el lugar le fuera familiar; sin embargo dejo de tomarle importancia y fue a su habitación, llegando a recostarse un poco._

…

_Pasando un poco de rato el celular de Meri sonó y lo tomo en sus manos, preguntándose si ya lograba tener señal telefónica, vio porque razón había sonado; cuando se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de Ricardo._

- Oye Meri aquí está la hoja de la tarea que me pediste.- Leía Meri su mensaje, después de leerlo decidió responderle

- Gracias Richi, y ¿Qué es lo que haces? – le pregunto por teléfono

Mientras en la casa de Ricardo, tenía en las manos un control de una x-box y seguí concentrado hasta que sonó su celular

-¿Quién es?- Se preguntó Ricardo.- ah es Meri

-Pues estoy bien solamente estoy jugando un poco de x-box y tú que tal.

- Aburrida, no pensé que fuera muy aburrido quedarse aquí

- Bueno y porque no juegas en tu celular

- Haha, otra vez de chistosito.

-Bueno solo decía.- Respondió Ricardo.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dormir

- ¿No es mejor hacer tu tarea?- pregunto Ricardo

- No, creo que primero estoy yo haha.- dijo Meri

- Muy bien como tú quieras entonces duerme bien.-Le dijo Ricardo

- Bueno Adiós cuídate.- Dijo Meri

_Meri comenzó a cerrar los ojos quedándose profundamente dormida y cada vez sentía como su alma se separaba de su cuerpo como si fuera transportada a algún lugar; cuando de pronto se encontró en un lugar muy oscuro en donde Enfrente de ella había una puerta roja con grilletes poco usuales, no parecía haber nadie alrededor, solamente estaba ella en un espacio totalmente aislado y en su mayoría oscuro. Mientras oía como una voz la llamaba por su nombre _

"Meranci"… -decía aquella voz

¿Qué? pero ¿Dónde estoy?

Tú eres la elegida…

¿Elegida para qué?- Pregunto Meri

-Para poder abrir esta puerta en verdad tienes el valor necesario para hacerlo…

…

_Ricardo estaba en su casa aun jugando, cuando de pronto escucho un sonido muy fuerte que provenía de la parte trasera de su casa, lugar que llevaba a la calle fuera de su casa, así que Ricardo se dirigió rápidamente a ver que había sido eso._

¿Qué habrá sido eso?- dijo acercándose a la puerta

_De pronto comenzó a ver una luz muy brillante que lo enceguecía completamente y comenzó a sentir como su alma se despejaba de su cuerpo mientras que en su cuello comenzó a brillar algo también cuando intento revisar que era se dio cuenta de que era su llave de cruz que le había dado su padre._

Pero ¿Qué es esto? , ¿Por qué mi llave está brillando?

Se preguntaba mientras su llave seguí brillando más y más fuerte.  
De pronto se encontró en un lugar oscuro, en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Meri.

-¿Meri? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

- Eso mismo te pregunto ti Richi ¿qué haces aquí?

- No lo se estaba en mi casa un momento y ahora estoy aquí, y ¿Qué es esta puerta?

- No tengo idea yo también desperté aquí, desconcertada igual que tu.- Dijo Meri

De pronto aquella puerta volvió a hablar esta vez a ambos

Ustedes dos tienen que abrir esta puerta, ambos han sido elegidos

pero ¿para qué?- pregunto Ricardo

Para la misión más grande de todas, utilizar el poder de "la vaquera del granal"

¿Qué? ¿Eso qué es?

Todo se aclarara a su tiempo

…

En un lugar muy lejano de ahí estaban platicando un hombre y una mujer de planes misteriosos

Aquí es, por estos lugares ehalla el mayor poder del universo.

Que bien por fin después de varios años podre llevar a cabo mi plan sin necesidad de que la vaquera se nos interponga hahahahahaha.- dijo con risa malévola.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

_**LA VAQUERA DEL GRANAL  
**__**CAPITULO 2**_

_**LIBERANDO EL PODER (PARTE 2)**_

Vamos por favor, solo quiero saber en dónde estoy.- dijo Ricardo con un tono de desesperación.

¿Tú crees que yo no Richi? Yo también quisiera saber que es este lugar, lo he visto ya demasiadas veces.- dijo Meri

¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué ya lo has visto?

Bueno no sé dónde estamos pero, yo he soñado con este lugar muchas veces, y siempre es el mismo sueño, no sé cómo narrarlo, es diferente a cualquier otro sueño que podría soñar.- dijo Meri

Pues eso sí que es muy loco, pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo, yo jamás había visto esta puerta, ni este lugar, en mi vida.- respondió Ricardo.

Pero jamás pude entender que es lo que quieren decirnos esas palabras, o que es lo que quieren, solamente sé que estamos aquí, pero primeramente pensé que era un sueño pero ahora que tu estas aquí me queda claro que no lo es o tal vez los dos nos volvimos locos.- dijo Meri

Esa puede ser la mejor respuesta para esto.

_De pronto el cuello de Ricardo comenzó a brillar con una fuerte luz que parecía alumbrar el lugar, después de ver esto decidió buscar y sacar la cruz que colgaba de su cuello._

Pero qué es esto, mi llave está brillando.- dijo Ricardo mientras sacaba su cruz.

Espera acaso ¿tienes una llave-cruz? – pregunto Meri

Si así es ¿Por qué lo preguntas

Porque yo tengo una igual a esa.- dijo Meri mientras sacaba su llave del cuello.

Eso es imposible, ¿cómo conseguiste una?- pregunto Ricardo

Primero dímelo tu ¿Cómo conseguiste la tuya Richi?- pregunto Meri

Fue en uno de los viajes con mi papá, un día mi papá salió de viaje por algo de negocios, pero cuando llegó de regreso me dio esta llave, me dijo que la había encontrado en una de las cuevas cerca del camino, al parecer estaba tirada, también me dijo que algo parecía especial en esta llave y que podría serme especial.- dijo Ricardo recordando y narrando la historia.

Oh, no puedo creerlo, es una historia algo increíble, pero mi historia es un poco parecida a la tuya, a mí, mí llave la encontré en mi cuarto, un día que llegue de la escuela, subí a mi habitación y la encontré, tenía una nota que _decía "Te será muy útil"_, pero jamás supe de qué se trataba, le pregunte a mis familiares, si alguien la puso ahí pero me dijeron que no, fue tan extraño.

Wow, sí que lo fue pero ahora debemos concentrarnos, en ¿Por qué están brillando?- dijo Ricardo

Bueno, tal vez sea este lugar, pero ¿de qué forma?- pregunto Meri

Bueno tal vez este lugar hace que brillen, pero ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Tienen que colocar su llave en el respectivo lugar para poder abrir la puerta, eso sí tienen el valor necesario.- dijo aquella voz que apareció de la nada.

¿Qué hacemos Meri?- pregunto Ricardo

No sé tú pero para mí la mejor alternativa que tenemos es abrir esa bendita puerta, y saber que hay detrás.- dijo Meri

Bueno si tú lo hace yo lo hago, de por si la puerta dijo que tú eras la elegida.

Dijo que ambos lo somos.

_Meri y Ricardo se acercaron a la puerta y al llegar notaron algo peculiar en ella._

Oye esta cosa tiene cinco ranuras, aunque coloquemos nuestras dos llaves, no se abriría por completa

Es muy cierto.- dijo Meri

Bueno pues no lo se tal vez no importe si no, no estaríamos aquí, bueno ahora ¡hagámoslo!- dijo Ricardo mientras ambos colocaban sus llaves y giraban las ranuras.

_De pronto las cadenas que sostenían a la puerta comenzaron a caerse y se abrieron dos aberturas de las que salía una gran luz que los enceguecía mientras ambos comenzaban a sentir como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo nuevamente._

_De pronto Meri volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose en su cama recostada, mientras intentaba levantarse alzando un poco la cabeza, aunque sentía como una sensación extraña, y un poco de mareo._

Ya no entiendo nada de esto, ¿fue un sueño? O ¿en verdad sucedió? Me gustaría saberlo.- se preguntaba Meri  
Pero este sueño fue diferente a los otros esta vez abrí la puerta con esta llave, ni si quiera sé de donde salió esta llave, tampoco sé de donde salió Richi, ni por que tenía una llave como esta, lo único que sé es que no es algo normal, como siempre.

…

_Ricardo comenzó a sentir como su alma volvía a su cuerpo, respirando profundamente comenzó a reaccionar…_

¡Rayos! No vuelvo a cenar tanto desde hoy. ¿Qué habrán sido esas visiones?, si es que acaso fueron visiones, nunca me había pasado eso y ¿por qué Meri tenía una llave igual a la mía?, no tengo idea de lo que pasa aquí, pero presiento que no son muy buenas noticias.- Se decía así mismo Ricardo.

…

_En una casa situada al suroeste de la ciudad, una chica estaba practicando muchas de las cosas que había aprendido de maquillaje…_

Hay maldita sea, solo deja de moverte, un momento ¿Por qué diablos le estoy hablando a un maniquí?, creo que comenzare a maquillarme y pintarme yo misma, es más divertido.- Decía Dulce cuando de pronto sonó su celular y contesto el teléfono.

¿hola?

Hola dulce ¿Qué haces?

¿Dania?

Si ¿esperabas a alguien más?

De hecho no esperaba ni que tu llamaras

Bueno pues te estoy hablando ¿no?

Está bien, y ¿Qué pasa?

Nada solamente es que no tengo nada que hacer, y quería hablar

Bien dímelo sin rodeos, ¿Qué necesitas?

Está bien necesito algunos consejos

¿consejos de qué?

Mira puedo verte en tu casa, tengo que platicarte mucho

Espera ¿quieres venir a mi casa? ¿ahora?

Si, ¿hay algo de malo?, no es tan tarde

Bueno si pero tampoco es tan temprano

No importa haya voy

Espera no me… cuelgues. Bueno creo que tendré que comenzar a cocinar.

…

No creo en las coincidencias sé que esta llave, llego a i por alguna razón y voy a descubrir de que se trata y lo más importante, ¿Quién me la dio?, me intriga no saber que tienen que ver estos sueños con esta cosa.- sé decía Meri a sí misma.

…..

_En un lugar muy alejado y algo oscuro un hombre corría a toda prisa a lo que parecía una habitación particular, como si alguien muy importante estuviera ahí…_

Disculpe, la molestia señora, pero nos han avisado que se detectaron dos pedazos de la roca que buscamos.- dijo aquel hombre

Muy bien esto es perfecto, dos por el precio de uno, y ¿Qué estas esperando? Ve por ellas inútil, manda a dos de nuestros mejores escuadrones para ir por esos pedazos.- dijo aquella mujer

Si, lo que usted ordene

Y déjame decirte algo, no quiero que me falles, o si no tu cuello será el que quedara en pedazos ¿entendiste?, esos pedazos son muy importantes, no me importa que es lo que tengas que hacer o a quien tengas que borrar del mapa, solo consíguelos.

Entendido.- dijo aquel hombre poniendo se en una pose de respeto. 

Bien, por fin ese poder que tanto he anhelado será mío, y nadie me detendrá.- dijo en voz alta.

Espera un momento, querrás decir nadie nos detendrá, recuerda que no estás sola en esto.- dijo un hombre con una capa puesta que cubría su rostro. 

Sí, claro nadie nos detendrá, tu y yo acabaremos con cualquiera que se nos ponga en el camino y esta vez la vaquera ya no existe, y sin ella molestando, tenemos el camino libre.- dijo ella. 

No seas tan obstinada, siempre tienes que prever todo con cautela, ¿entendido?

Si lo entiendo perfectamente.

_Estos dos personajes tienen planes que aún no son conocidos, aunque ambos deben descubrir algo más que se les escapa…_

…

_Dulce se encaminaba a abrir la puerta, pues alguien llamaba a que le abrieran…_

¿No pudiste esperar hasta mañana? – pregunto Dulce

La verdad no

Un momento, ¿Qué les dijiste?

¿Decir qué?

Para que te dejaran venir a estas horas

Está bien, le dije a mi papa que vendría a hacer tarea y a estudiar, como una tipo pijamada y que me viniera a recoger mañana.

Y ¿en verdad te creyó?

SI, ya sabes que yo soy muy buena en eso.

Está bien, por si tienes hambre, te vas a tener que esperar a que esté lista la comida.

Si dulce gracias

Bien ahora sí, sin rodeos dime ¿qué quieras hablar?

Es que dulce son dos cosas, para comenzar no entiendo los problemas de matemáticas.

Hay sí y ¿tú crees que yo sí?

Pues dicen que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero yo me refiero a lo de los consejos.

Ohh, eso, bueno es que, quiero un consejo para acercarme más a un chico

¿A un chico? ¿Cómo un enano?

¡No!, deja de bromear, me refiero a tu sabes… B…

¡Oh! ya, ya entiendo pues es fácil solo háblale directo y dile que es lo que quieres, dile que te gusta.

Hay si, como si fuera tan fácil.

Pues tampoco es muy difícil, sabes. Mira piénsalo, mientras yo voy por el filete.

¿cocinaste filete?

No la verdad no , tendrás que conformarte con sardinas o morirte de hambre hasta mañana

Ya que.- dijo Dania

…

_Varios hombres se acercaban corriendo a la hacienda en donde se encontraba Meri, estos hombres estaba cubiertos por unas túnicas negras, aunque intentaban hacer el menos ruido posible_

El lugar que buscamos esta por aquí señores, vamos.- dijo el que parecía ser su líder.

_Estos hombres se acercaban poco a poco, mientras en la habitación de Meri, ella escucho una voz que la llamaba a fuera del lugar._

"Meranci".- se oía la voz

¿qué? pero ¿de dónde vino eso?, vino de afuera

_Se acercó a la ventana y vio como una luz brillaba como una chispa en el cielo, así que decidió salir afuera para investigar que era. Cuando salió descubrió que había un pedazo de una roca de color rojo amarillezco en la tierra._

¿Qué esta cosa?- se pregunto

Solo entrégamela y nadie saldrá herido.- dijo aquel hombre encapuchado que venía delante de todos los demás encapuchados

¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

No te preocupes por quienes somos, no tiene importancia, pero para no hacerte el cuento más largo, lo que queremos es eso que estas sosteniendo en tus manos así que me lo darás ¿por las buenas o por las malas?

_Meri estaba totalmente desconcertada y también asustada, sabía que esos tipos no parecían confiables, y que cualquier movimiento súbito, podría ser fatal, tenía mucho miedo…_

…

_Ricardo fuera de su casa, siguió observando el cielo preguntándose qué significaba todo lo que vio, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando vio una chispa de luz que brillaba en los pequeños pastos cerca de él._

¿Qué es esto?, parece como un pedazo de piedra.- Decía al ver la roca

Deja eso, si aprecias tu vida.- dijo una voz detrás de él.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Ricardo a otros encapuchados que estaban a unos pasos de distancia de él.

Somos los que te acabaran si no nos das esa piedra ahora mismo.

¿Por qué?

Porque si no lo haces te irá muy mal , con la organización de la "Vauban" nadie se mete

¿Vauban?

Creo que ya dije demasiado, me darás esa roca ¿sí o sí?

_Ricardo estaba paralizado y pensaba que tenían que ver esos hombre y porque querían esa extraña roca._

¡NO!

Espera ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Dijiste que no?

Así es ya me oíste, no sé quiénes son ustedes ni porque quieren esto, pero algo en mi como una voz, me dice que no entregare nada.

Oye creo que la presión te impidió pensar un poco, no eres el único que se resiste, me informan que una niña también está intentando negar su roca

¿Qué una niña?

Bueno relativamente, hahaha, pero dejémonos de tonterías vayan por esa roca….

…

_Mientras tanto con Meri…_

Solo dámela y todos seremos felices y contentos, créeme que no solemos ser muy generosos como ahora.

Olvídenlo, no les daré nada, algo me dice que no debo hacerlo.

Pues algo me dice a mí que tendré que arrebatártela, ¡adelante!

_De pronto ambas piedras comenzaron a brillar muy intensamente al igual que las llaves que ambos sostenían en su cuello y de pronto comenzaron a oírse muchos ruidos muy fuertes en la tierra._

¿Qué es eso?- se preguntaron ambos.

_Meri comenzó a ver como llegaba de la nada una estampida de su animal favorito, una estampida de muchas vacas, vacas que comenzaron a golpear y arremeter contra los atacantes de Meri._

_Algo similar paso con Ricardo; sin embargo de su lado se comenzó a ver como salían de la nada una estampida de Toros que comenzaron a atacar a aquellos encapuchados._

¿Qué rayos es eso?- Decían aquellos hombres

No, retirada, vámonos de aquí.

¿De dónde rayos salieron estos animales?

Ni siquiera se ve que sean animales normales

¿Por qué esas cosas nos atacan y a ese chico no?

No lo sé, vámonos de aquí

Vuelvan todos.- Decía su líder que se mantenía en su posición, aunque luego decidió retirarse también.

No será la última vez que nos vemos, nos volveremos a encontrar.- dijo aquel hombre

_Ambos grupos que se encontraban tanto con Meri como con Ricardo se retiraron y los animales se acercaron a ellos y respectivamente se fueron apaciguando y calmando._

¿De dónde salieron estas vacas?, definitivamente esta es la noche más extraña de mi vida.- Se decía Meri así misma

…

¿De dónde salieron estos Toros?, no lo sé pero me alegra de que así sea, pero me da miedo que me ataquen, aunque bueno si me atacaran ya lo hubieran hecho.- Se dijo Ricardo a sí mismo.

_De pronto tanto las vacas como los toros comenzaron a desaparecer y las luces de las llaves y rocas fueron acabándose._

¿Qué rayos paso?- se preguntaba Ricardo.

¿A dónde se fueron las vacas?- se preguntó Meri

_Ambos oyeron como una voz les hablaba y les decía algo…_

_Su vidas están por cambiar, deben de llevar a cabo su destino, el poder de la vaquera del granal ahora esta con ustedes.- Decía aquella voz_

…

Es que quisiera saber, si tengo alguna oportunidad.- dijo Dania

Claro que si, tienes una oportunidad.- Le dijo Dulce

Pero no sé cómo acercarme.

Bueno yo te ayudare ya lo veras

Gracias.- dijo Dania.

_De pronto las luces de la casa de Dulce comenzaron a parpadear y el suelo comenzó a moverse muy fuertemente_

Es un temblor.- Grito Dania

Cálmate será mejor irnos…

…

_Todos en la ciudad sintieron el temblor, incluso un chico en su casa quien estaba con su computadora, comenzó a tambalearse._

¿Qué rayos? Justo estaba en la mejor parte.- dijo mientras salió a revisar. 

Bueno creo que este temblor está sucediendo en toda la ciudad.- dijo Rigoberto con una cara muy preocupante.

CONTINUARA….


	3. Chapter 3

_**LA VAQUERA DEL GRANAL  
**__**CAPITULO 3**__**  
**__**UNA LEYENDA DE CORAZÓN (PARTE 1)**_

Tengo una gran duda ¿de dónde diablos vino ese temblor? – pregunto Dania

No lo sé, pero por lo menos ya se calmó.- dijo Dulce.

Si pero todas las sardinas se cayeron al suelo.

Por suerte

Pero pensé que tú querías comerlas.

Ni loca las tocaría, por eso comí algo que había en el refrigerador.

Oye yo si comencé a comerlas.

Pues, suerte con eso…

¡DULCE!

…

Después de haber pasado el temblor, Meri aún se encontraba afuera de la casa.

Oye Meri ¿Qué haces ahí afuera? ¿acaso no sentiste ese temblor? – le preguntó su mamá.

Solo salí a ver qué pasaba, además ahí adentro hacia un poco de calor.- Le respondió mientras corría hacia adentro.

Es mejor que no le diga nada de lo que ha pasado, creo que todo esto ya de por si ha sido raro y sido algo pensaran que estoy loca.- se dijo entre pensamientos.

…

Ricardo entraba a su casa rápidamente una vez que termino el temblor; sin embargo su mamá lo encontró y le cuestiono él porque estaba afuera.

¿Sentiste ese temblor?

Por su puesto que si mamá.

¿Pero que hacías ahí afuera?

Solo salí a ver el paisaje.- dijo Ricardo con una mirada nerviosa.

Ah bueno, pero ¿estás bien?

Si estoy bien.

Ok, pero ya entra que ya es algo tarde.

Allá voy.- dijo Ricardo.

…

¡Ah!, por fin regreso la luz nuevamente, ahora puedo seguir descargando ese programa. Dijo Rigoberto, mientras se daba cuenta que alguien le había dejado un mensaje.

Oye, ¿sentiste el temblor? – dijo un chico al que todos conocían por Alexis.

Pues si, ¿Quién no sintió eso?

Bueno es que puede pasar, pero por lo menos ya acabo.- Dijo Alexis.

Eso sí, pero lo peor es que al irse la luz, se canceló una de mis descargas, maldita sea.- dijo Rigo.

Agradece que no te descargaron en la cabeza, las rocas.

Mira mejor no opines y dime ¿en qué hora debíamos de vernos mañana?

Era a las 11:00 a.m. vamos a grabar lo de la tarea.

¡Rayos! Como odio hacer tarea en sábados, pero bueno ya que.

Avísale a Richi por favor

Si ya lo hice.

Bueno nos vemos.

…

Después de haber entrado a su casa Ricardo se puso a pensar y reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado.

Después de todo lo que paso esta noche no sé si podre dormir, fue el día más raro de mi vida y luego ese sueño o no sé qué fue y ¿Por qué Meri aparecería en el sueño? O tal vez todo sea coincidencia o me he vuelto loco. Pero luego esta ese extraño temblor, que tal vez todo mundo haya sentido, ¡Espera! Tal vez será mejor que le hable a Meri para saber si todo está bien.- se decía Ricardo entre pensamientos mientras marcaba el número en su teléfono.

¿Hola?

Hola Meri soy yo ¿Cómo estás?

Hola Richi estoy bien aunque un poco cansada.

¿Sentiste ese temblor?

Si estuvo muy fuerte, pero…

¿pero qué?

"No es mejor que no le diga nada a Richi de por si todo lo que pasó esta noche es muy raro y si le cuento todo esto pensara que estoy loca o algo así, además no me creerá, será mejor que no le diga nada". Se dijo Meri entre pensamientos.

No nada, es algo sin importancia pero ¿tú estás bien? ¿todo bien por allá?

Si Meri dentro de lo que cabe.

¿Por qué?

Por nada, solo son cosas sin sentido.

"Creo que será mejor si no le digo nada todo lo que paso esta noche fue muy extraño y será mejor si me lo guardo, tal vez pensara que estoy loco o algo peor, no lo sé, además que se entre que tal vez soñé con ella, es vergonzoso, será mejor ocultarlo".- se dijo Ricardo entre pensamientos.

Bueno, te dejo tengo que acostarme a dormir, nos vemos el lunes, adiós.- dijo Meri.

Si Meri nos vemos cuídate mucho.- Dijo Ricardo colgando el teléfono.- Bueno por lo menos ya me asegure que está bien. Mañana tengo que ir con aquellos dos, será mejor que descanse.- se dijo él.

…

Al día siguiente, después de haber pasado todo eso Meri despertó y bajo desayunar algo mientras sus padres le preguntaban si quería pasear con ellos.

Oye Meri, me dijeron que hay muchos bellos paisajes a los alrededores y tu padre y yo iremos a verlos ¿quieres venir?

Si claro, creo que es lo más divertido que puedo hacer.- dijo Meri

Bueno entonces termina de desayunar y nos iremos.

…

Mientras tanto en la ciudad Ricardo había terminado de hacer el aseo cotidiano de su cuarto y fue hacia la casa de uno de sus amigos para terminar algunas tareas.

¡Ya llegue!- dijo Ricardo algo agitado por haber corrido.

Vaya hasta que apareces.- le dijo Alexis.

Si lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde.- dijo Ricardo

Bueno entonces comencemos tengo muchas cosas que hacer .- dijo Rigo

Pero esperen falta Juan.- Dijo Alexis.

Podemos comenzar sin él.- Respondió Rigoberto.

No creo el también principal en esto.

Está bien lo esperaremos unos momentos.- dijo Rigo

Bueno mientras explícame como hacer la tarea de matemáticas.- dijo Rigo

¿acaso no sabes cómo hacerla? Le pregunto Alexis.

Está muy fácil, ya casi la termino es más le pase una parte a Meri ayer antes del temblor.- dijo Ricardo

Apropósito de eso, que pasa con ella ¿ya…?

Mira no molestes con eso yo sabré cuando y como

Pero ¿qué más tienes que pensar?, solo hazlo.

Mira no es tan fácil.

Si lo es, solamente dilo.

Bueno lo haré, no sé cómo, pero veré que hacer.

Pues será mejor que te apresures.

¡Ya llegue!- dijo un chico muy simpático llamado Juan.

¡Vaya! ya era hora ahora si hagamos esto.- dijo Alexis.

…

Bueno Meri aquí está, no es hermoso.- dijo su padre admirando el paisaje

Si, si lo es.- dijo ella; sin embargo ella vio unas cuevas que le atrajeron la atención por alguna extraña razón.

¿Puedo entrar a esas cuevas?

Bueno pero no te tardes mucho.

No, solamente tomare algunas fotos.

Está bien, ve.

Meri corrió hacia las cuevas adentrándose en ellas; sin embargo observo algo peculiar que no se había visto en el camino exterior, ya que parecían haber grietas que se abrían desde el suelo.

¿Qué es esto? ¿y estas gritas?, bueno tal vez el temblor las hizo, pero ¿por qué el suelo de afuera está intacto? Y además estas grietas parecen hacer un camino hacia adelante.- se preguntaba Meri.

De pronto una luz comenzó a brillar muy fuerte enfrente de ella cegándola un poco, pero sé dejaba ver un camino que había que seguir, para llegar a algún lado, así que Meri decidió seguirlo.

…

En algún sitio oscuro una chica quien vestía una capucha hablaba con varios hombres igualmente encapuchados, que estaban reunidos enfrente de ella.

Después de la penosa derrota que sufrieron anoche ¿creen en verdad que puedo darles una oportunidad más?

Si señora déjeme explicarle

Tú aburrida charla no te servirá Karl, yo quiero hechos no palabras, y los hechos aquí son que ustedes me fallaron miserablemente.

Es que no contábamos con que esos animales aparecieran.

Pues debieron haber previsto cualquier cosa, esas piedras ya eran nuestras.

¿por qué tanto alboroto? – dijo un hombre que llegaba a la habitación.

Es que ellos, no cumplieron con el trabajo que les encomendé, fallaron la misión y ahora la pagaran.- dijo la chica.

Mira Hell no te exaltes demasiado, no hay que pelear por un pequeño contratiempo.

No me cuestiones enfrente de ellos Jeff, o debo llamarte…

No menciones ese nombre, yo ya no respondo a eso, escuchen todos quiero que investiguen a esos chicos sus nombres, sus relaciones, todo lo relacionado con su vida y que nos sea de gran importancia, quiero esa información ya. Pueden irse pero la próxima vez no fallen o la pagaran muy caro.- dijo aquel hombre Jeff.

Bien señor le aseguro que no fallaremos.- dijo Karl

Más les vale.- Dijo Hell es decir la chica.

Mientras todos se retiraban del lugar, Hell comenzó a ver algunas fotos que había de Ricardo y Meri, así que al ver esto tanto Hell como Jeff se sorprendieron mucho.

Te das cuenta Jeff, estos dos son idénticos a…

¡No puede ser!, el rostro de ella es idéntico a la vaquera y el de él se parece mucho al protector.- dijo Jeff.

Pero eso es imposible nosotros nos deshicimos de ellos.- dijo Hell

Técnicamente no, técnicamente ellos nos encerraron pero al costo de su propia vida, pero no sabían que nosotros encontraríamos un modo de volver, a menos que ellos también hayan encontrado la forma de volver.

¡Espera! me estás diciendo que tal vez si haiga una profecía, como se dijo hace mucho tiempo.

Pues es lo más probable aunque no descarto nada, será mejor que descubramos quienes son ellos, y porque son tan idénticos.

Te das cuenta que la aparición de estos chicos puede que no sea una coincidencia del todo, o tal vez…

O tal vez no sea nada, por ahora no te preocupes, aún tenemos el control de la situación, solamente concéntrate en lo que importa, si no quieres que el jefe se enfade.

Él no se enfadara si no se entera, así que será mejor que nos apresuremos a resolver este pequeño incidente.- dijo Hell

…

Meri caminaba por el interior de la cueva adentrándose cada vez más mientras la luz se iba esparciendo por los rincones, pero además podía oír que una voz le hablaba.

"_Meranci"…_

¿Qué Es Lo Que Quieren De Mi?

Continúa el camino y descubre tu destino.- dijo esa voz.

Meri continúo caminando hasta que la luz se terminó de esparcir en las paredes, dando a notar que en ese lugar había algo que ella debía de ver. De pronto en las paredes había lo que parecía una roca donde había unos grabados en ella.

¿Pero qué es eso?, ¿acaso estas son letras?

Cuando ella logro limpiar un poco los grabados que habían para en la pared, logro ver lo que parecía una leyenda explicada con algunos dibujos, mientras ella leía esto:

_Aquellos que logren abrir la puerta del Codex lograran obtener el poder de la vaquera y de todos aquellos que libraron la antigua guerra en nombre de nuestro planeta. Tal vez la vaquera se ha ido pero aquellos que logren conseguir todas las gemas obtendrán el mayor poder oculto que nadie ha encontrado. Su misión no será fácil pero juntos pueden lograr unirse en uno solo, haciéndolos dueños del tiempo y la fuerza. El encontrar y seguir la profecía es su deber, pero el encontrar el secreto, será tarea de ustedes. Solo hay que recordar que el Codex es el que les dará lo necesario para poder unir su poder en uno solo._

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué esa vaquera aparece en todo lo raro que me pasa últimamente?

_Solamente "cuando dos almas se unen por medio del Codex, se crea el mayor poder del universo"_

¿Qué rayos quiere decir eso?- pregunto Meri

Necesitaras la ayuda de todos los demás elegidos, ahora alguien más tiene otra de las gemas, ese es tu protector.

¿Mi protector?- preguntó Meri

De pronto Meri escucho la voz de su madre que le hablaba y ella fue rápidamente a verle.

Meri ¿dónde estás?- preguntaba su madre

Estoy por aquí ya voy para allá.- dijo Meri corriendo hacia ella.

…

Ricardo y sus amigos habían terminado de hacer su tarea y se sentaron un poco a hablar de sus cosas cuando de pronto alguien toco a la puerta; era una chica de piel güera, parecía de unos 18 años, y de pelo negro.

Hola buenas tardes, disculpen molestarlos; pero, es que necesito ayuda para encontrar una dirección.- dijo aquella chica.

Si claro ¿qué dirección está buscando?- dijo Alexis

Esta, por favor.- dijo ella

Haber…

Cuando Alexis termino de explicarle a aquella chica, ella agradeció y después de eso ella se fue…

Muchas gracias, por su ayuda chicos.

Si de nada.- contestó Rigoberto. Oye disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ohm, olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Jenny

ohm bueno mucho gusto.- dijo Rigo. 

Oye esa chica…- dijo Rigoberto

Si ya lo sé, pero fui yo quien la ayude.- dijo Alexis.

Afuera de la casa la chica se alejaba, sin antes sonreír sin razón aparente.

Hahaha, bueno el mensaje ya fue dado, ahora estoy entre ustedes y no pienso irme hasta no acabar con el nuevo protector, hahahaha.

…

Habiendo pasado ya el fin de semana, el lunes por la mañana todos asistieron a la escuela como es costumbre, aunque ya estando ahí Meri llego y comenzó a platicar con sus amigas dulce y Dania y Ricardo con sus amigos.

Pasando las clases Ricardo se hacer o para hablar con Meri y preguntarle cómo le fue; sin embargo también necesitaba saber que había pasado.

Hola Meri.- dijo Ricardo

Hola Richi ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, estoy bien ¿y tú?

También estoy bien.

Eso me alegra mucho, ¿Cómo te fue en tu fin de semana?

Muy bien, solamente que…

Solamente ¿qué…?

Perdona, no es nada….

De pronto una luz brillante comenzó a parpadear en sus respectivas llaves que colgaban en su cuello, ambos.

Pero… otra vez, no puede ser.

Espera esto ya te había pasado.- dijo Ricardo

¿También te paso a ti?- le pregunto Meri

Si, así es, entonces supongo que tú también soñaste y viste todo eso de la puerta.- dijo Ricardo.

Si Richi, si lo vi, lo he visto estos últimos días y no sé por qué pasa todo esto.

No puedo creerlo, pensé que me había vuelto loco, pero al parecer, es real, a menos que los dos nos hayamos vuelto locos.- Dijo Ricardo.

No lo creo, no lo sé es algo que no entiendo, y luego esos encapuchados y las vacas que salieron.

Espera… ¿acaso tú también fuiste amenazada por esos sujetos?

Si así es, pero luego aparecieron unas vacas de la nada, que me ayudaron.

Que extraño a mí me pasó algo similar, solamente que a mí me ayudaron una manda de toros.

¿toros? – preguntó Meri

Si así es, esto es extraño, después ese temblor horrible.

Hablando de ese temblor, si todo lo que me dices es cierto entonces tengo algo que mostrarte Richi, pero ¿en verdad puedo confiar en ti?

Claro que si Meri, Yo lo viví y sea lo que sea que haya sido, puedo decir que confió en ti y en lo que hagas.

Está bien, tengo que mostrarte un lugar cercano que encontré, hay algunos grabados uy raros que se parecen a las palabras que oímos en la puerta.

¿Grabados?

Si es como una antigua leyenda o algo así, no pude ver muy bien porque mis padres me llamaron, pero tal vez podamos escaparnos saliendo de aquí.- dijo Meri

Muy bien iremos…

…

Meri y Richi fueron a aquella cueva adentrándose en lo que parecía haber aún más grietas de las que había, aunque al entrar observaron algo muy peculiar, los grabados ya eran más tallados aun y habían palabras que no entendían.

¿Pero qué es esto?- Preguntó Richi

Es una roca que contiene los grabados que te dije, pero así no la recuerdo.- dijo Meri

Pero ¿qué es lo que necesitaras que viera?

De pronto comenzaron a oírse voces dentro de la cueva que comenzaron a hablarles…

_¡Ricardo!, ¡Meri! Necesitan entender la historia desde un principio, así conocerán su deber y su futuro._

¿Nuestro que…?

_Ahora se los mostrare._

De pronto las imágenes impregnadas en la roca comenzaron a esparcirse y parecían comenzar a tomar vida relatando hechos que habían pasado hace muchos años…

_La vaquera Del granal es una historia que paso hace mucho tiempo. Ella era una chica común como todos, hasta que un día la vida para ella cambio cuando un forastero llego al pueblo, ese forastero de nombre Alexi, necesitaba ayuda, pero nadie quiso ayudarlo, hasta que se encontró con la mujer más famosa de esos tiempos la vaquera Estela…_

_CONTINUARA…_


End file.
